The Moon Phoenix
by xxxNightcoreSaberxxx
Summary: Fire was everywhere. I could hear everyone screaming, and feel it burning my skin. I could smell the smoke from a mile away. All I could think was this is my fault… what have I done.
1. Chapter 1

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **I hope you like my story. Just so you know this is my first story ever so please tell me the truth if you like it or not._

Fire was everywhere. I could hear everyone screaming, and feel it burning my skin. I could smell the smoke from a mile away. All I could think was this is my fault… what have I done. That's when I heard the voice it was so quiet, yet it stood out all it said was "Evil has come and will return again no matter what do not look into the eyes of the beast, or your true nature will show." That's all I can remember from that fateful day everything else is a mystery one I can't solve…one I don't want to solve.

Luna's P.O.V

"Luna wake up!" ah the joy of waking up to my Mom's screams and threats. "5 more minutes!" I scream back to her. "Don't make me send Simon up their!" like I said threats…actually that's a new one, but she wouldn't do that she's not that mean. "Wow who knew a brat could look so cute." I stand corrected, "Don't bother getting your ninja stars, or swords." I open one eye and cast him a curious look, and ask "why?" he smiles and holds up my swords and ninja stars. "Because I have them." I narrow my eyes and stand up; I pounce on top of him and turn into a puma. We tumble across the floor and stop in front of the door. I turn back to human form and grab my weapons. As my brother passed by the door he stopped and laughed. "Whoa sis I didn't think you were that type of girl." What is he talking about? I look down at Simon and notice him smirking that's when I noticed I was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, and shorts that hiked up to my thighs . I jumped from him my face 20 shades of red he laughed while getting up off the soft black carpet, and turned around while saying "Like I said who knew a brat could look so cute." Know what I got that wrong my face has got to be at least 50 shades of red. After he left the room, and was downstairs I got up and closed the door making sure it was locked before walking to the windows and closing all the silky blue curtains. After I made sure everything was closed I stretched my big black phoenix wings that were aligned with a blue fire. Ever since I was 5 my mother has annoyed me about hiding my wings I'm 15 now and she stills doesn't trust me to keep this secret. "A moon phoenix a great life huh. Ha such lies!" I say under my breath. I turn to the clock and sigh 8:00 am I should start getting ready for school.

Victor's P.O.V

Hmm what time is it 8:25 I should get going .I start walking to the garage door I pause as I pass the stairs should I warn Luna and be late for, or should I just leave her behind… leave her behind. I start walking toward the garage door when all of a sudden I hear Luna come running down the stairs I turn around and see her black hair swaying back and forth she moved so fast her blue highlights looked like shinning blue lights her eyes were the color of the moon and were wide with panic because she was goanna be late for school she started screaming at me saying "Victor you're my twin…" so true yet so false she is my twin but she looks nothing like me she has black hair I have dirty blond she has eyes that looked like the moon I have eyes the color of the sea, so as you can tell we look nothing alike. "I don't want to be late just because you won't hurry up" I yell at her. Please tell me she said something about me not waking her up, "And anyway it's not like you would wake me up if I slept in." I added. All she said to me was "True." She started looking around then turned to me and asked, "Where's Simon?" I smile at her and say "Why do you want to know miss your boyfriend already?" She growled at me but stopped herself and put on her best fake smile then she told me "Nope just wanted to ask how you and Dyavol were doing oh wait she broke up with you." She smirked I closed my eyes and shook my head while saying "Cold sis just cold." She shrugged we started to walk to the garage got on our motorcycles, and left the house. As we were riding I noticed a big building with white and green walls and golden letters that read _**SABERTOOTH ACDEMY**_ on a big sign. As we got closer I noticed kids from other schools were here me and Luna secured our motorcycles I looked at her and asked "Is today the meeting with the schools?" she turned to me a confused look on her face "No…oh well I guess they decided to move it to today." She looked around her "That's what I think anyway." Why would they move the date? I walked into the school and automatically went running to the office and kneeled down to the ground so I could listen to what they were saying to each other. They were to quiet for me to here so I made sure no one was around and let one of my fox ears pop up it is the same color as my hair but it has black at the tip of it. I pushed my ear to the door and as I did I heard our headmaster Sting scream "Acnologia will be your problem if you don't help!" I heard someone sigh then I heard the headmaster of Fairy Tail academy Laxus say, "Sting do you think we don't know that. If we didn't know that we wouldn't be here." then I heard headmaster Sting say, "So are you all going to help out, or are you going to hide and hope he doesn't find you." I shifted suddenly feeling uncomfortable with all the tension. "We wouldn't…"someone pulled me up off the ground. "Victor stop eavesdropping on the headmasters." I glare at my sister "Thanks a lot now I don't know who is going to help us." She looks at me confused and says "Why didn't you just ask?" her eyes shined a bright dark blue they stayed like that for a while, she stayed quiet for a minute or two then finally said "They're all going to help our school defeat Acnologia." Her eyes went back to a dull gray, which looked exactly like the color of the moon, it creeped me out how her eyes could change like that it still does creep me out. She smiled and said "Well I'm going to find Dyavol see ya." I watched her walk away before turning around and walking to my class, I wonder how she stays so cheerful and happy?

Luna's P.O.V

"Dyavol if you don't finish this I won't give you any ninja stars!" I scream to her. "Luna you better give me those ninja stars!" she screamed to me while sprinting to the ending point. I smile at her that sure gave her motivation. "Luna?" I froze no it can't be him. He goes to Fairy Tail academy. I swallow hard and turn around to see who said my name to see if it was him. "Simon?" There he was his brown hair shining in the sunlight his beautiful hazel eyes twinkling his smile so…wait what am I thinking I don't like him I , "Hey Luna you going to talk, or do you just want to stare at me all day?" I growled this is why I don't like him I was about to say something back when Dyavol screamed "Luna time to run the track…"I turn around and look at her ,but before did I heard Dyavol say "Stop talking to the fairy." It pissed me off I don't know why but I really don't like her saying that probably because my mom Lucy went to Fairy Tail academy, and if my dad Rouge hadn't went to Sabertooth academy I would be there to. I walked off the freshly cut grass to the hard red gravel. I kneeled down and got ready to run Dyavol started the countdown "3, 2, 1, Go!"I ran until everything behind me just disappeared, and the hard red gravel disappeared under my feet I tried to forget everything like Simon being here even though his parents, Erza and Jellal, had went to Fairy Tail academy. Then I remembered Fairy Tail was here because of the meeting all the schools are here. I finally relaxed. I looked up at the sky and saw it. It was like a shadow in the clear blue sky its eyes a metallic gray its wings as black as the night with patterns the color of the sky. I could tell it was…Acnologia. I didn't think I just jumped and let my wings tear through my dull gray gym t-shirt lighting it up with blue fire from my black wings I flew to Acnologia I could hear Simon screaming at me "Are you crazy what're you doing don't fly to him!" he was right I shouldn't be flying to him, but it his eyes are so beautiful what should I do? **Nothing. **Nothing? **He wants you to do nothing just follow instinct.** I look at his eyes so beautiful and words flew from my mouth. "Innocent gently weep it's time to end their beauty sleep breakaway from your chains have no fear a brand new day is near don't you dare shed a tear Wake up shining rise like the sun supernatural why does it matter forever young is a gift from nature wake up shining mornings coming comrade or enemy does it matter really resurrection lit this parade your flames we'll become the last say." Acnologia stopped and turned to look at me and then turned away and flew straight to the school. My ears kept ringing I kept hearing those words I heard ten years ago they keep repeating in my head, "Evil has come and will return again no matter what do not look into the eyes of the beast, or your true nature will show." The beast I looked into the eyes of the beast. My wings gave out and I went falling to the ground right before I hit the ground someone caught me I looked to see who caught me and saw Simon looking at me with a worried expression on his face, yet all I could tell him was "Tell the headmasters war has started. A war we can't win…at least not alone." He looked confused he probably was confused, but he knew that didn't matter at the moment. He ran inside the building with me he dodged fire balls and all sorts of magic casting some of his own at times he found the headmasters and let me tell them what happened. I told them it was my fault that because of me we have to start a war with Acnologia that he was here and ready to fight. They said it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was for this has happened before because of me people died. This is my… "Luna!" Dyavol's scream broke my train of thought, but that doesn't matter now. I turned around so fast that Simon dropped me by accident but I didn't care that was Dyavol's scream something is wrong. I ran as if it was my life in trouble it was in a weird kind of way I couldn't lose Dyavol if I lost her I lost myself I lost who I was. All of a sudden Victor ran ahead of me he picked Dyavol up and asked her "Or you ok Amy?" She swallowed hard still terrified she managed a nod. Until I saw that nod I didn't notice anything else, and when I did snap out of it Simon was carrying me and running from Acnologia. I took in a deep breath looked behind Simon and said "Flame attack of the moon phoenix!" right before blowing the air toward Acnologia. The air left my mouth and turned into blue fire. It hit Acnologia right in the face which slowed him down we made it to the safe room we started to all go in when everyone was in they started to close the door, but before they could Acnologia grabbed Dyavol. All I could hear at that moment was Dyavol screaming for help her brown hair flying in front of her face as she got pulled backwards her big brown eyes full of fear Victor yelling at the people holding him down to get off and screaming her name, "Amy!" but I knew she was gone I knew she wouldn't make it I knew this was my fault. How I knew easy question it happened before to my big sister, a demon slayer, it was exactly the same the only difference was I was singing her favorite song instead of screaming like I am now. This is my mystery this is my story this is the reason I never wanted to solve that mystery that happened 10 years ago because I knew there would be death involved. Everything slowed down and all I could see were Dyavol's huge and full of fear her mouth open blood dripping from it. This is my true nature this is what I was born to do. I was born to bring pain, death, and misery.

_**xxxNightcoresaberxxx: **This is my first story ever so hope you like it, and please comment._

_**Lucy: **Do comment because I don"t want Luna stuck in that place forever._

_**Rouge:** Same.  
_

**_Amy (Dyavol): _**_Why did you kill me!_

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **(leaves room)  
_

**_Amy (Dyavol):_**_ Hey!_


	2. Chapter 2

Luna's P.O.V

As I turned around I caught a glimpse of it. It was like a shadow in the night. I t had blood red eyes, and black scales as sharp as scythes. Its body was covered in red designs like a labret puzzle. The key to my problems to my revenge has a name and it's called Dovahkiin. It's time to put up a fight not hide in the shadows like a scared little child this is all my fault and now I'm going to make things right. It will never be like before' but it still can be better than this… "Acnologia time is up." I say to myself while listening to Dovaahkin's roar.

Luna's P.O.V (On the way home)

As I walk home I notice someone following me. I walk toward a crowded area and try to get him off my tail I turn at a sweets shop and watch him walk past me then I start to follow him remembering what my father, Rouge, taught me and remembering what he would always tell me. "Never be the one followed always be aware and make him the one that's being followed." I never understood what he meant by that ha to be honest I never understood why he even taught me that stuff in the first place, but now I understand everything why he taught me that and what he meant when he said that. I kept my eyes on him the whole time I couldn't lose sight of him if I did than I would be followed again. He had a long black coat, black gloves with golden spikes on them, and black and blue combers that reminded me of Simons, Simon was my boyfriend in high school he comforted me when my best friend Amy (Dyavol) died from Acnologia but I haven't seen him since then which is fine by me anyway we broke up at the end of high school. I'm amazed they haven't noticed me following them yet they must be really oblivious to notice I'm following them.

Luna's P.O.V (30 minutes later)

That's weird he's walking straight up to my house. He knocked! At least I know he's not a robber. My mom, Lucy, opens the door, " Hi come on in you must be freezing by now Luna should be here soon." She said while smiling and letting him in. I wonder who that could be. I walk up to the front door and knock since my hands were full with groceries. My brother, Victor, opened the door, "What you have in the bag?" he asked. "A rat." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "Eww! Gross sorry you can't come in." He says while closing the door. I sneak past him and stand behind him. " Food." I say while holding up the groceries. His face lit up and he said, "Hurry up and make it then!" "You're such a kid." I say while smiling at him. He pouts and says "I'm 19 stop calling me a kid and actually you're the same age as me and act more childish than me so you're not one to talk." He said while I scowled at him. I turned around and walked to the kitchen I could hear my mom talking to someone when I walked in I was super surprised to see him there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I know I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger please forgive me for that. X (**_

_**Well here 's the next chapter.**_

_**Oh and thank you for the advise CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl.= )**_

_**Well enjoy. = )**_

Simon's P.O.V

I look up and see Luna. I couldn't help but smile I hadn't seen her since she broke up with me in high school though I could also tell she was surprised and not happy to see me. "Luna…"her mom started "No one told me we had a guest." She said with a sickly sweet smile. I can already tell she's mad but even so I couldn't stop myself from asking her if we could talk. "Of course" she said through gritted teeth. I took her hand and pulled her into the guest room so we could talk in private. "What do you want and why are you here?"She asks right after the door closes. I turn around look her in the eye and say, "If you go after him I go with you ok." She looked at me confused and said, "What are you talking about who's him?" I knew she was just trying to play dumb but it wasn't going to work because I saw her getting Dovahkiin to help her. "Don't play dumb with me I know you're going after Acnologia." She frowned at me and said, "So what if I am you are not going with me." I smirk at her and say, "Who says?" she narrows her eyes at me, "I say." I look at her with a mock confused face, "You say I thought you speak?" she looks at me confused, "I say and speak." She says to me confused, "Wait if you say and speak then can I make rules?" I ask her. "Sure." She says confused, "Ok rule 1 you have to take me." I say to her, "Ok…" she thinks about it a little then says, "Wait what... no you can't come with me!" I smirk and say, "You already said I could so too bad."

Victor's P.O.V (dinner)

It's so weird ever since Simon took Luna into the guest room, to talk in private, he's been smiling at her and she's been glaring at him. I wonder what happened.

Rouge's P.O.V (dinner)

What the hell did Simon do to my daughter (Luna); she's been looking at him for an hour.

Lucy's P.O.V (dinner)

Something is seriously wrong Simon has been smiling at Luna for an hour and she's been glaring at him for an hour. Oh great now Rouge's starting to glare at Simon to probably wants to kill him.

Rouges P.O.V (dinner)

I will kill him.

Simon's P.O.V (dinner)

This is going to be awesome! Luna looks so pretty in this lighting.

Luna's P.O.V (dinner)

I will kill him for tricking me into letting him go… damn it I can't concentrate with him looking at me like that!

_**Amy **_(Dyavol): _****Ha! I'm still alive!_

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:**No you're not you're just a ghost. _

_**Rouge: **_

_**Amy (Dyavol): x( **You're so mean! I'm happy you have writer's block!_

_ _**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:** *sulks in corner*__

**__Lucy:__**__ *walks in the room* What did you do to N?! *points to me sulking in the corner*__

**__Rouge: = |__**__It wasn't me it was all Amy!__

**__Amy: __**__*____Run's from room*__

__**Lucy: ***Run's after her*__

__**Rouge: **Please review. **=) ** __


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally posted some thing enjoy**_

Simon's P.O.V

It's so dark I can barely even see my hand in front of me, but I'm determined to reach the place before light. I know Luna's following me she wants to know what I'm doing in the middle of nowhere probably. I'll let her follow and see what I'm up to. You see as for as she knows I am helpless without my chaos magic and my re-quip magic, but I'm not. I can use ninja stars and other weapons normal weapons. I know martial arts, and like her I know a dragon. I walk to the front of the cave...yes I said cave. Her dragon might live in the shadows but mine lives in a cave her name is Nyx. She is covered in black scales that can be as sharp as razor sharp blades if she wants them to be. Her eyes are as blue as the sky, and the thing that shocks everyone is her human form. In her human form she has dark black hair, eyes as blue as the sky, pale white skin, and she wears a cloak the same color as a moonless night. I know Luna is surprised in a good or bad way is the question.

Luna's P.O.V

I see this beautiful dragon come out of the cave in front of Simon it turns into a human, and walks closer to him it looks at me for a while but then it looks at Simon again and doesn't acknowledge me. I walk out from the shadows and stand next to Simon. "Nice of you to join us." he says while smirking. I look away from him which makes him smile even more. " Luna this is Nyx. Nyx this is Luna." I looked at her she was so beautiful and I couldn't help but feel envy for her. We both looked at each other nodded and turned to Simon. "What is it that you are asking this time Simon?" asks Nyx. "Simon smiles and says, "I want you to help us defeat Acnologia." She looks at him for a second then asks, "Who exactly is we…?" Simon just looks at her like 'who do you think', "Luna, Dovaahkin, and me." "ok I'm in." After she said that Simon's eyes lit up and I knew it was going to be a long battle...


End file.
